


William's Star

by bisexualreina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e20 Essence, Episode: s08e21 Existence, Existence, F/M, Parent Fox Mulder, Pregnant Dana Scully, essence, mulder actually made it on time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Re-write of existence, Mulder actually makes it on time.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	William's Star

Mulder could hear the sound of his name being shouted from a small shack in Democratic Springs, the chopping of the helicopter making it hard to make out as he nearly leapt out of the suspended aircraft. His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach and his eyes darted in each one of those cars for any sign of Scully and their child.

He had been stupid, so very stupid to send her away. John trusted Agent Reyes, Monica, and her sweet and caring eyes, but there was so much fear in this situation that he hadn’t been thinking clearly when he agreed to send them off alone. There had been a guiding light in the sky, one leading him to the desolate town, his instinct telling him to get the helicopter landed just in case.

Then he saw her, Monica standing in the doorway, her eyes wild with nerves, sweat drenching her white shirt, along with the deep red stains of blood running up her hands. 

“She’s inside!” She shouted, the grip on his arm telling him to prepare himself before he entered, the sounds of pained moans on the inside making his nerves increase. 

“She needs a hospital!” Monica shouted, now jogging back inside where she was needed. Mulder gasped at what he saw next, Scully, _his_ Scully was tucked on the smallest twin sized bed, her standard button down shirt now discarded and draped over the iron frame for her to grip onto. She was _soaked,_ absolutely drenched in her own sweat as she hysterically cried out through her teeth, trying her absolute hardest to focus on the brunette who had settled at her splayed legs, the blood now in a puddle between her thighs.

He could tell the arrival was happening and that moving her was out of the question, his stomach now doing somersaults.

“Okay Dana! I brought someone that I thought you might want here!” Monica cried, causing the young woman to crack open her eyes and glance over at Mulder who was frozen in fright, tears gathering at the sight of him. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was terrified of bringing this baby into the world, the thought scared her when she imagined it in a hospital, and it terrified her while she laid sprawled out on this makeshift trundle bed, with a breech baby and a woman who hadn’t ever delivered a child before.

She was trying desperately to keep her composure, refusing to be those women who just screamed their way through childbirth, but she found it harder and harder with each movement inside of her. One glance was all it took, of the one person she wanted present, somehow arriving right on time, to get her waterworks going.

Mulder saw his partner reach out a trembling hand towards him, instantly shaking him out of his trance of fear. She needed him and he was going to help with whatever she needed.

He urgently sent a message into his radio to the helicopter pilot, the engine cutting, giving the three of them some silence to think, but Dana quickly resumed her job of filling it.

He made it to her side, kneeling beside the bed before clutching her slick hand, the sweat running all the way up her arm and chest. He had attended those classes with her and he knew that this was not her ideal vision, probably sending her into her own fit of panic, but he knew that he could help the both of them, and hopefully lighten some of Monica’s load.

“Scully, I’m going to let go and grab something really fast.” He warned, carefully unhooking her hand from his before yanking on her discarded shirt. He had spotted a bucket of cold water on an old sink, dunking her white fabric into it until it was soaked, swiftly wringing it out at the sound of his partner’s intensifying moans.

“Come on Scully, I’m not touching, but I do need you to move your leg a bit for me.” Monica coached over her, causing Mulder to swiftly return to his spot, draping the now cold fabric onto her burning neck and chest. He watched nervously as she instinctively clamped a hand down onto his left wrist, groaning loudly at the petrified woman across from her. 

“Monica…I’m so tired, please.” Scully cried, as if Monica was subjecting her to this out of her own will. She did feel for her, she liked Dana and truly wanted nothing but health and happiness for both her and her baby, but she also knew how long they had been traveling, and Dana’s insistence to be of help around this shack, she must’ve been completely wiped.

“I know you are, you’re doing so well…” She started, her pleas causing Mulder to inch a thigh onto the bed, gingerly lifting Scully’s back off of the iron that was digging into her spine, leaving red marks from where she had been pushing back.

“Mulder, I’m so tired- I’m so scared.” She breathed as he tenderly shifted her against his left peck, her head barely reaching his collar bone, the sheer sweat soaking through his shirt from her red hair. 

One hand trailed behind her back and allowed her to grip it warmly during this short break. He noticed her flopping knee that she was trying to keep up, but the damn bed was too damn narrow for her. A nervous breath came from his lips as he shifted her weight.

“Is it alright if I hold your leg for you?” He asked carefully, even though he had been tasked with being her partner in those god awful classes that he would go with her, he didn’t want to assume or cross any lines. He could feel her nod against his arm, slowly moving his hand under the backside of her thigh before ever so carefully pulling it away from the other. He took the moment to glance and see what was happening, and there was indeed a bottom coming out of her.

“Monica…it’s coming again, it’s coming again!” Scully cried, leaving Mulder to gasp as she nearly folded in half shouting down into her core. His grip on her leg was firm but he was shocked at the rippling of her muscle in his hand as her body turned rock hard from the inside out.

“Dana…” He could hear Monica begin to warn, the tone of her voice making his heart skip as he looked over her bent knee to see it emerging even more. 

“It’s so intense right now, try not to push so the baby can turn. Try and pant.” Monica instructed, trying not to let her voice waver as the both of them watched the baby do exactly that. 

He was in awe that he was truly sitting in his spot for this, just days prior he had peered into her hospital room after her placenta abruption, a close call for the both of them, but he still felt out of place, nervous, but now here he was, in complete awe of this woman.

He could feel the rapid rate that Scully’s lungs were expanding as she listened to Monica and began to pant while the baby turned. Her hand had been tightly clutching his as she fought off her urge to push, the one that was now all consuming, taking every ounce of concentration to ignore it.

“oooh Monica- I have to!” Scully screamed, her voice sounding almost an octave higher than the normal tone she took with everyone, she was hurting, and everyone could tell.

“Scully, the baby is almost here, just look at me and focus.” Mulder suddenly coached, a completely different instinct taking over him to comfort her, even if his hands were full. 

Scully managed to peel her gaze away from Monica who nervously hovered her hands around the twisting baby, the sensation too much for the soon to be first time mother.

“I can’t Mulder! Please! I need my mom- someone, please just help me!” She cried, sobbing freely while Mulder tried to juggle her posture and leg, making her yelp from pulling to far.   
“You can, you’re doing fine, Scully, better than fine. You’re the strongest person I know, and the baby is right there. God I wish you could see how close you are.” Mulder gushed, rubbing the inside of her thigh as she tried to wriggle out of his grip, her free hand finding his bicep, digging her nails deep into the skin, through the fabric.

“Dana you got the shoulders free! One more moment!” Monica cried, Scully’s screams causing Mulder to try and secrete some security onto her, just praying that despite all this agony, she felt safe enough.

“I’ve got you Scully, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He encouraged, allowing her to squeeze him with all of her might. She yelled and groaned until she was hoarse, making Mulder worry that she would simply combust, but much to his surprise he only heard a gush of fluid followed by a set of healthy lungs. 

Scully wheezed partially in relief, the other part desperate to see what was beyond the blanket that was covering her bare bottom half.

“Scully.” Mulder could barely utter as Monica lifted their bloody, screaming, _large_ son. He had seen babies before, interacted with them from a distance, not too keen on the idea of a tiny person entrancing the room around it with such ease. 

But this was different. He could feel tears wetting his cheeks in small droplets, compared to the gushing tears on his partner’s face while she gathered their baby against her chest.

“Are they all gone?” She breathed, not allowing herself rest until she was completely positive that there was no danger. Mulder just nodded vigorously and kissed her sweaty forehead, whispering sweet nothings and affirmations into her ear. 

“Agent Mulder has a helicopter waiting to get you two to the hospital once the placenta comes.” Monica smiled, a huge weight lifting off of her shoulders at the safe arrival of the newest member of the world.

Scully held him close, using her shirt as the only barrier between him and the world, keeping him safely tucked against her skin, ever so tenderly using her finger to guide his hungry little mouth towards her breast.

He noticed her still trying to catch her breath, her eyes resting as she focused on relaxing her body back down to it’s regular state. Mulder just carefully shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders and carefully draped it over both Scully and the baby, a hand resting on his back, lingering for a moment before settling on her now deflating stomach.

He could feel her breathing skip as tiny twitches in her uterus began to expel the temporary organ onto the mattress with her unconscious assistance, all of her focus now on the suckling baby, his red little fist pressed against his cheek.

“It is all here, Dana.” Monica breathed, waiting to cut the cord until it was done pulsing important blood into his tiny frame. They both began to notice her pale color, and although her placenta came with no complications, she had indeed lost enough blood throughout her delivery.

“Okay, let’s get you moved out of here and into the helicopter.” Mulder urged, making Scully glance up nervously and shake her head at him.

“I can’t walk, Mulder. Plus, I have no pants or bottoms, my other ones are wet from my water breaking, and he needs the blood…” She urged tiredly, all of her worries blooming out loud, but he just nodded at both women before carefully pulling the shirt from around her neck, laying the cool material between the sore spot between her legs. Pulling his blue sweater off to tie around her waist, everyone was aware that more people had been staring at her bits all night then ever before, but she was still a private person and wasn’t quite ready for all modesty to be out the door.

“Okay, Scully, I’m going to pick you up, hang onto him tightly.” He warned, but he knew that wouldn’t be an issue, he knew that no matter what was hurled at them, she would never let their boy go. She nodded and winced slightly as he lifted her into his arms, tucking her tired head under his chin. 

Oh she was so tired, the sleepless nights, chasing monsters, fighting conspiracies, were nothing compared to the physical exhaustion that she was feeling. Monica just peeled one of the salvaged sheets off, void of blood, and wrapped it around her newfound friend, pinching it loosely around Mulder’s neck to block the now whipping dust.

The pilot looked on in shock and helped both Mulder and Monica get Scully onto the helicopter, still securely holding their son close to her chest. 

Mulder could feel her getting heavier in his grip, not ready quite yet to let go of her. He exhaled for what felt like the first time that night, brushing her hair back as she finally let her eyelids close, tucking her head against his chest.

He watched her sleep, overjoyed that she was finally getting some rest, craning his neck to press his lips onto her temple, kissing it tenderly, letting his lips linger for a moment as she stirred.

“I love you so much, Scully.” He found himself weeping, just the simple grin on his face making him feel the reciprocated feeling. He thanked everything in this universe and the next that he had made it, that he hadn’t missed the most important moment in his mundane life. He was grateful for the star that burned brightly, which was now just a distant glow against the moonlight, having served it’s purpose.

He knew that soon they’d be at the hospital, tests and waiting, shots and stitches would be in order, but for now he would just watch them sleep until they landed. He knew Scully had picked out a name, he had even caught her whispering it to herself while feeling for kicks and little feet.

_William Arthur Scully Jr._

She loved it, so therefore he loved it. He loved everything about this moment, the way they all hummed in the back, his whole world curled tiredly in his lap, bathed in the light of their star.


End file.
